René García
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = René Azcoitia (padre) Kerygma Flores (esposa) María García (hija) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Locutor Director de doblaje |ingreso_doblaje = 1982 ( ) |medios = Teatro Televisión Cine Locución Radio |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|230px|Entrevista a René Garcia. René García, es un actor de doblaje mexicano, que ha laborado para diversas empresas y distintos trabajos en el medio del doblaje. Fue incursionado al medio del doblaje por el actor Alberto Gavira e inició sus trabajos en Procineas S.C.L.. Es mayormente conocido a partir de su incursión en el doblaje del anime, siendo la voz de Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, y la voz de Vegeta en Dragon Ball Z, lo cual le ha dado reconocimiento junto con otros actores de sus trabajos principalmente entre los fans y seguidores del anime. Otros papeles por los que también es conocido son Stewie en Padre de Familia, Hermes en Futurama y Hanamichi Sakuragi en Slam Dunk. También es conocido por ser el actor que dobla a Ben Affleck, Keanu Reeves y últimamente a John Travolta en Latinoamérica. thumb|100px|Vegeta, uno de los personajes más emblemáticos del actor. thumb|150px|Stewie en Padre de Familia Biografía René García nació en la Ciudad de México. Incursiona en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año de 1982, donde también dirige. Su preparación actoral la realizó con diferentes maestros y talleres. Además de doblaje, se desempeña activamente en teatro, televisión, cine, radio y locución comercial, actividades que combina con la producción. Estuvo casado con la también actriz Ishtar Sáenz. Filmografía Películas Ben Affleck *Apuesta máxima (2013) - Ivan Block *Argo (2012) - Tony Mendez *A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Neil Jones *Extract (2009) - Dean *La última carta (2007) - Jack Dupree *Hollywoodland (2006) - George Reeves *Sobreviviendo a la Navidad (2004) - Drew Latham *Padre soltero (2004) - Ollie Trinke *Daredevil (2003) - Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Cap. Rafe McCawley *Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Holden *Un vuelco del corazón (2000) - Buddy Amaral *Ambición peligrosa (2000) - Jim Young *Doble traición (2000) - Rudy Duncan *Un giro del destino (1999) - John Newland *Armageddon (1998) - A.J. Frost *Fantasmas (1998) - Sheriff Hamond John Travolta *Papás a la fuerza (2009) - Charlie *Bolt (2008) - Bolt (Trailer) *Hairspray (2007) - Edna Turnblad *Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Woody Stevens *Amores asesinos (2006) - Elmer C. Robinson *Tómalo con calma (2005) - Chili Palmer *Brigada 49 (2004) - Mike Kennedy *Una acción civil (1999) - Jan Schlichtmann (Redoblaje) *Contracara (1997) - Sean Archer (Redoblaje) *Fenómeno (1996) - George Malley (Redoblaje) Keanu Reeves *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Klatuu *La casa del lago (2006) - Alex Wyler *Constantine (2005) - John Constantine *Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Neo *El reto (2001) - Connor O'Neill *Feeling Minnesota (1996) - Jaks Clayton *Un paseo por las nubes (1995) - Paul Sutton *Johnny Mnemonic (1995) - Johnny Mnemonic *Máxima velocidad (1994) - Jack Traven Paul Giamatti *Win Win (2011) - Mike Flaherthy *John Adams (2008) - John Adams *Matar o morir (2007) - Hertz *Cinderella Man (2005) - Joe Gould *Doctor Dolittle (1998) - Blaine Jackie Chan *Rush Hour 3 (2007) - Detective Lee *El mito (2005) - Jack/Meng Yi *Rush Hour 2 (2001) - Detective Lee *Rush Hour: Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Detective Lee *La armadura de Dios (1986) - Jackie/Asian Hawk Paul Rudd *Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) - Bill (Trailer ITunes) *Te amo, brother (2009) - Peter Klaven *El periodista: la leyenda de Ron Burgundy (2004) - Brian Fantana *El objeto de mi afecto (1998) - George Hanson Robert Downey Jr. *Charlie Bartlett (2007) - Nathan Gardner *Retrato de una pasión (2006) - Lionel Sweeney *Los federales (1998) -''' Agente John Royce *Restauración (1995) - Robert Merivel '''Jude Law *Side Effects (2013) - Dr. Jonathan Banks *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) - Dr. John Watson (trailer) *Los recolectores (2010) - Remmy Clark Gregg *Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) - Leonato *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Nat Jones (trailer) *Asfixia (2008) - Lord High Charlie Patrick Wilson *La noche del demonio (2011) - Josh Lambert *Vecinos en la mira (2008) - Chris Mattson *Hard Candy: Niña mala (2005) - Jeff Kohlver Aaron Eckhart *Rabbit Hole (2010) - Howie Corbett *Conversando con la otra (2005) - Hombre *Jueves (1998) - Nick Sam Rockwell *Están todos bien (2009) - Robert Goode *Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Zaphod Beeblebrox *Confesiones de una mente peligrosa (2002) - Chuck Barris Michael Keaton *Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) - Walter Malby *Horas de angustia (1998) - Peter McCabe (Doblaje original) *Batman regresa (1992) - Batman / Bruce Wayne (versión extendida) Christian Slater *La isla maldita (2004) - J.D. Reston *Violencia en la tempestad (1998) - Tom (Doblaje original) *Código: Flecha Rota (1996) - Riley Hale Chris O'Donnell *Batman y Robin (1997) - Dick Grayson/Robin *Pasión de guerra (1996) - Ernest 'Ernie' Hemingway *Batman eternamente (1995) - Dick Grayson/Robin Sacha Baron Cohen *Los miserables (2012) - Monsieur Tenadier *Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2006) - Jean Girard Michael Fassbender *Shame (2011) - Brandon Sullivan (2da versión) *Furia de centuriones (2010) - Centurion Quintus Dias Dermot Mulroney *J. Edgar (2011) - Coronel Schwarzkopf *Legado de violencia (2004) - John Munn Matthew Broderick *Año nuevo (2011) - Sr. Buellerton *Días de gloria (1989) - Coronel Robert Gould Shaw Paul Bettany ' *El turista (2010) - Inspector John Acheson *Dogville (2003) - Tom Edison 'Jay Mohr ' *Más allá de la vida (2010) - Billy *Háblame de sexo (2001) - Dan 'Chris Messina *Julie & Julia (2009) - Eric Powell *El mejor lugar del mundo (2009) - Tom Garnett Stephen Dorff ' *Felon (2008) - Wade Porter *Miedo.punto.com (2002) - Detective Mike Reilly (Redoblaje) 'Tom Hollander ' *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2007) - Lord Cutler Beckett *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2006) - Lord Cutler Beckett 'Eddie Jemison ' *Ahora son 13 (2007) - Livingston Dell *La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Livingston Dell 'Neal McDonough *88 minutos (2007) - John Forster *Con la frente en alto (2004) - Jay Hamilton Hugh Grant *Letra y música (2007) - Alex Fletcher *Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) - David David Spade *3 tontos en juego (2006) - Richie *Las aventuras de Joe el sucio (2001) - Joe Dirt Woody Harrelson *Tierra fría (2005) - Bill White *Al caer la noche (2004) - Stan Lloyd (2da versión doblada) Raoul Bova *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) - Tomasz Zaleski *Mi querido asesino (2002) - Marcello Tom Cruise *Colateral (2004) - Vincent *Magnolia (1999) - Frank T.J. Mackey Joseph Fiennes ' *Lutero (2003) - Martin Luther *Mátame suavemente (2002) - Adam Tallis 'Ray Liotta *Hannibal (2001) - Paul Krendler *Extorsión (1998) - Harry Collins Eric Mabius *Resident Evil (2002) - Matt Addison *Esplendor (1999) - Ernest Barry Pepper ' *Hijos de la mafia (2001) - Matty Demaret *Batalla final: Tierra (2000) - Jonnie Goodboy Tyler 'Tim Robbins *Alta fidelidad (2000) - Ian "Ray" Raymond *Misión a Marte (2000) - Woody Blake Vince Vaughn ' *La célula (2000) - Peter Novak *Regreso al paraíso (1998) - John 'Sheriff' Volgecherev 'Ron Eldard ' *Alaska ardiente (1999) - Matt Marden *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Johnny Rilley (Doblaje original) 'Oliver Platt ' *Momento crítico (1996) - Dennis Cahill *Línea mortal (1990) - Randy Steckle 'River Phoenix *Mi camino de los sueños (1991) - Mike Waters *Running on Empty (1988) - Danny Pope Harvey Keitel *El taxista (1976) - Matthew "Sport" Higgins (Segunda versión) *Mean Streets (1973) - Charlie (Redoblaje) Otros papeles: *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Malekith (Christopher Eccleston) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Brad Gurdlinger (Ed Helms) (spots) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Roy Kellerman (Matt Craven) *Titanes del pacífico (2013) - Yancy Becket (Diego Klattenhoff) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Foley (Matthew Modine) *John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) - Kantos Kan (James Purefoy) *Gigantes de acero (2011) - Finn (Anthony Mackie) *iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) - Profesor Sikowitz (Eric Lange) *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Rick (James Tupper) *Sanctum (2011) - Carl (Ioan Gruffudd) *The Mechanic (2011) - Arthur Bishop (Jason Statham) (1ra versión) *Sin límites (2011) - Eddie Morra (Bradley Cooper) *El cisne negro (2010) - Thomas Leroy (Vincent Cassel) *Encuentro explosivo (2010) - Rodney (Marc Blucas) *Eres tan Cupido (2010) - Daniel Valentine (Brian Krause) *Comer, rezar, amar (2010) - Giovanni (Luca Argentero) *Hada por accidente (2010) - Tracy (Stephen Merchant) *Los indestructibles (2010) - The Brit (Gary Daniels) *Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Voces diversas *Plan B (2010) - Stan (Alex O'Loughlin) *Tron: El legado (2010) - Jarvis (James Frain) (trailer) *La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) - David Wyndham (Luke Goss) *Sólo para parejas (2009) - Jason Smith (Jason Bateman) *Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Lord Coward (Hans Matheson) *(500) Días con ella (2009) - Tom Hanson (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *The Invention of Lying (2009) - Mark Bellison (Ricky Gervais) (Versión Universal) *Traidor (2008) - Samir Horn (Don Cheadle) *La chica ramen (2008) - Ethan (Gabriel Mann) *Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) - Paz (Édgar Ramírez) *Muriendo por un sueño (2006) - Chet Krogl (Seth Meyers) *Rescate en la Antártida (2006) - Jerry Shepard (Paul Walker) *Confetti (2006) - Matt (Martin Freeman) *La gran reunión de Madea (2006) - Carlos (Blair Underwood) *Las vacaciones de mi vida (2006) - Matthew Kragen (Timothy Hutton) *El plan perfecto (2006) - Dalton Russell (Clive Owen) *El buen pastor (2006) - Richard Hayes (Lee Pace) *Grilled (2006) - Tony (Kim Coates) *El intermediario (2006) - Chang (James Hiroyuki Liao) *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) - Agente de MTV (Jordan Belfi) *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - Dickie Ambrose (Todd Louiso) *Munich (2005) - Louis (Mathieu Amalric) *Si te casas... te mato (2005) - Kevin Fields (Michael Vartan) *Mi novia Polly (2004) - Ruben Feffer (Ben Stiller) *En busca del pasado (2004) - Tom Warshaw (David Duchovny) *Furia en dos ruedas (2004) - Agente McPherson (Adam Scott) *Las leyes de atracción (2004) - Thorne Jamison (Michael Sheen) *Un crimen inconfesable (2004) - Walter (Kevin Bacon) *Golpe maestro (2004) - Bruce Walker (William Baldwin) *La chica de al lado (2004) - Hugo Posh (James Remar) *Blade Trinity (2004) - Hannibal King (Ryan Reynolds) (Redoblaje) *El juego del miedo (2004) - Adam (Leigh Whannell) *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Steve (Alan Tudyk) *Ray (2004) - Milt Shaw (David Krumholtz) *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Jim Street (Colin Farrell) *El guardián (2003) - Kar (Seann William Scott) (Doblaje original) *Agente Cody Banks (2003) - Dr. Connors (Martin Donovan) (Redoblaje) *Las niñas de verdad (2003) - Paul (Paul Schneider) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) - Sam McGuire (Robert Carradine) *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Número 3 (Fred Savage) *La habitación del pánico (2002) - Junior (Jared Leto) *La ubicación (2002) - Chad Sharpe (Joris Jarsky) *Culpable por asociación (2002) - Jimmy (Jeff Clarke) *Por culpa de un beso (2002) - Peter (Patrick Breen) *Soy espía (2002) - Alex Scott (Owen Wilson) *Rollerball (2002) - Jonathan Cross (Chris Klein) *Time Lapse (2001) - Clayton Pirce (William McNamara) *La intriga del collar (2001) - Nicolas De La Motte (Adrien Brody) *Un verano inolvidable (2001) - Ryan Dunne (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) *Renegados americanos (2001) - Cole Younger (Scott Caan) *El mundo está loco loco (2001) - Nick Schaffer (Breckin Meyer) *Desafío al tiempo (2000) - John Sullivan (James Caviezel) *60 segundos (2000) - Johnny B. (Master P) *Casi famosos (2000) - Dick Roswell (Noah Taylor) *Destino final (2000) - Agent Schreck (Roger Guenveur Smith) *Espíritu salvaje (2000) - John Grady Cole (Matt Damon) *Solteros, pero...(2000) - Dennis (Timothy Olyphant) *Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - El ruso (Velibor Topic) *Cuerpos salvajes (1999) - Rick Hamilton (Sean Patrick Flanery) *Murciélagos (1999) - Sheriff Emmett Kimsey (Lou Diamond Phillips) *Alerta en lo profundo (1999) - Tom Scoggins (Michael Rapaport) *Juegos del destino (1999) - Richard Judd (Dylan Baker) *El quinto infierno (1999) - Voces diversas *Cleopatra (TV) (1999) - Octavio (Rupert Graves) *La morada inteligente (1999) - Nick Cooper (Kevin Kilner) *Austin Powers: el espía seductor (1999) - Numero 2 (joven) (Rob Lowe) *Halloween H20 (1998) - Ronald 'Ronny' Jones (LL Cool J) *La esfera (1998) - Dr. Ted Fielding (Liev Schreiber) *Amores a colores (1998) - George Parker (William H. Macy) *The Wedding Singer (1998) - Robbie (Adam Sandler) *Historia americana X (1998) - Derek Vinyard (Edward Norton) *Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) - Dr. Daniel P. Schreber (Kiefer Sutherland) *Si yo hubiera...(1998) - James (John Hannah) (Doblaje DVD) *Papas fritas (1998) - Roy (Daryl Mitchell) *Hairshirt (1998) - Danny Reilly (Dean Paras) *Contra el enemigo (1998) - Mike Johanssen (Mark Valley) *Asesinato en la Casa Blanca (1997) - Detective Stengel (Dennis Miller) (Redoblaje) *Camino sin retorno (1997) - Toby N. Tucker/TNT (Joaquin Phoenix) *Oscar y Lucinda (1997) - Oscar Hopkins (Ralph Fiennes) *Dinero fácil (1997) - James Russell (Charlie Sheen) *Todo o nada (1997) - Gaz Schofield (Robert Carlyle) *Muchachos (1996) - Bud Valentine (Skeet Ulrich) *Ángel ejecutor (1996) - Charlie Kopetski (Jack Noseworthy) *El Cuervo 2: Ciudad de ángeles (1996) - Ashe Corven/El Cuervo (Vincent Pérez) *Con el agua hasta el cuello (1996) - Lance (Craig Sheffer) *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Mayor Danowitz (Bobby Hosea) *Atracción explosiva (1995) - Espía Kazak (Steven Berkoff) *Pena de muerte (1995) - Matthew Poncelet (Sean Penn) (Doblaje original) *Antes del amanecer (1995) - Jesse (Ethan Hawke) *Olvídate de París (1995) - Mickey Gordon (Billy Crystal) *La red (1995) - Ben Phillips (Robert Gossett) *La huida (1994) - Carter 'Doc' McCoy (Alec Baldwin) (Redoblaje) *El informe pelícano (1993) - Curtis Morgan/Garcia (Jake Weber) *Malicia (1993) - Dennis Riley (Peter Gallagher) *La casa de los espíritus (1993) - Pedro Tercero García (Antonio Banderas) *Furia de venganza (1992) - Jake Lo (Brandon Lee) *Vida de solteros (1992) - Andy (James LeGros) *Duro de matar 2 (1990) - Piloto (Colm Meaney) *It: El payaso maldito (1990) - Henry Bowers (Jarred Blancard) *Los muchachos perdidos (1987) - Edgar Frog (Corey Feldman) *Amos del Universo (1987) - Charlie (Barry Livingston) *Los Guerreros (1979) - Fox (Thomas G. Waites) *New York, New York (1977) - Horace Morris (Murray Moston) Anime *Dragon Ball Z - Vegeta / Vegetto (Con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball GT - Vegeta / Gogeta (Con Mario Castañeda) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Hyoga de Cisne / Cisne Negro / Kiki (hasta la saga de Asgard) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión de DVD) - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Hyoga de Cisne *Slam Dunk - Hanamichi Sakuragi *Naruto - Kisame Hoshigaki / Yurinojo *Naruto Shippūden - Kisame Hoshigaki *Lost Universe - Kane Blueriver *Pokémon - Alas Alexander *Kitaro - Insertos *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - El Cid de Capricornio *Zatch Bell - Galliont *Las Aventuras de Fly - Pop (1era voz) *Espíritu de lucha - Takuma Saeki *Sailor Moon - Jedite *Sailor Moon R - Rubeus *Sailor Moon S - Ned / Botánico *Shinzo - Mushra (forma adulta) / Mushrambo *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Armand Callahan *Super submarino 99 - Goro Oki *Miki, la luchadora de ramen - Kankuro Nishiyama *Crónicas Pokémon - Silver *Dr. Slump - Máquina del tiempo *Zero, el Guerrero Cosmico - Zero el Guerrero Cosmico *Tekkaman Blade - Teknoman Evil "Sabre" Series Animadas *Padre de Familia - Stewie (temporadas 1 y 2) *Futurama - Hermes Conrad (con acento cubano, temporada 1-4) *X-Men - Warren Wortington III/Arcángel / Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Los Simpson - Paul Mc Cartney / Artie Ziff / Garth Motherloving / Profesor Frink (temp. 15) *Beavis & Butt-Head - Butt-Head *Jim Lee's Wild C.A.T.S - Reno Bryce / Warblade *Aladdin - Mecanic *Las Tortugas Ninja 2003 - Casey Jones *Alberto dice: La Sabia Naturaleza - Matt Marden *Momia y Niñera - Julius *Las Locuras de Andy - Craig *Sonic Underground - Bartleby *Generador Rex - Jacob / Sergio "Serge" *Transformers: Nueva generación - X Brawn *Phineas y Ferb - Súpercomputadora (ep. 120) *MAD - Voces Diversas (temp. 4-) Películas de Anime Ryō Horikawa *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Fusión de Gokū y Vegeta - Vegeta / Gogeta (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón - Vegeta *Dragon Ball: La Batalla de los Dioses - Vegeta Koichi Hashimoto *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarción de Ellis la Diosa de la Guerra - Cisne Hyōga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses - Cisne Hyōga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) - Cisne Hyōga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Cisne Hyōga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Cisne Hyōga Otros papeles: *Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna - Kakeru *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Aioria de Leo *Ghost in the Shell - Técnico seccion 9 Películas Animadas Matthew Broderick *Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja - Adam Flayman *El Zapatero y la Princesa (VHS) - Tack/Narrador Otros *Cars 2 - Lewis Hamilton *El Zapatero Mágico - Tack *Un Crimen Inconfesable - Walter *Madagascar - Voz en jaula *Sinbad - Jin *Shrek 2 - Simon el juez (especial Far far away idol) Series de TV Eric Lange *Victorious - Profesor Sikowitz *Victorious: Loca de frustración - Profesor Sikowitz *Victorious: Encerrados - Profesor Sikowitz Daniel Gillies *Elijah Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros (2011-presente; desde 3ª temp.) *Elijah Mikaelson en Los originales (2013-presente) David Spade *Rules of Engagement - Russell Dunbar *Cada quien su vida - Dennis Finch Otros personajes: *¡Rob! - Rob (Rob Schneider) *Hechiceras - Jason Dean (Eric Dane) *Alias - Michael Vaughn (Michael Vartan) *Miénteme - Jack *Bored to Death- Ray (Zach Galifianakis) *NCIS: Los Ángeles- Callen (Chris O'Donnell) *El séptimo cielo - Chandler Hampton (Jeremy London) *Castle - Richard Castle (Nathan Fillion) *Construyendo un parque - Chris Traeger (Rob Lowe) *Drake & Josh - Martin / Esposo de Gail *iCarly - Dr. Dresdin *Persons Unknown - Joe *Invasión extraterrestre - Ryan Nichols (Morris Chestnut) *Lizzie McGuire - Sam McGuire *La Última Frontera - Chris *Ranger de Texas - Trivette *Melrose Place - Michael Mancini *El Cuervo - Raven *Zack y Cody: gemelos a bordo - Estefan *Diarios de vampiros - Alcalde Lockwood (primera temporada)/Elijah Mikaelson (Daniel Gillies) (2da voz,desde ep. 13,tercera temporada) *Supernatural (Unfabulous) - Jeff Singer *La vida sigue su curso - Jesee *Ultraman Tiga - Ultraman *Emergencias urbanas - Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli *Smallville - Wade Mahaney / Dominic Senatori / Lucas Luthor / Dr. William McBride *Not Going Out - Lee *Esposas Desesperadas - Gary Grantham *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Dex/Masked Rider *La peor bruja - Ben Stemson *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *Hellcats - Insertos *El mentalista - Voces diversas *Academia de modelos - Thomas (Thomas Jouannet), Billy Goodman (Bertrand Lacy), Inspector Dulac (Philippe Cheytion), Jean Lu (Emmanuel Karsen) *Las Brasileñas - Anderson (Marcos Palmeira) Videojuegos *Alan Wake - Alan Wake *Fable II - El bardo, nigromantes, voces varias *Fable III - Voces varias *Dance Central - Voces adicionales *Crackdown - Rafael Díaz, voces adicionales *League of Legends - Ezreal, Kassadin *Érase una vez un monstruo - Mounstro Come galletas *Perfect Dark Zero - Bandidos *Batman: Arkham Origins- Extorsionador / Mercenarios , Maestro Kirig(DLC) *Ryse: Son of Rome - Voces adicionales *Dead Rising 3 - Dick Baker Documentales *Cómicos en el escenario - George Lopez *Pornucopia - Dan Chaykin Telenovelas Brasileñas Marcos Palmeira *El Canto de la Sirena - Augusto *Encantadoras - Sandro Barbosa *Cuna de Gato - Gusatvo Brandao *Celebridad - Fernando Amorim *Puerto de los Milagros - Guma *Hermanos Coraje - João Coraje Caco Ciocler *Chocolate con Pimienta - Miguel *América - Eddie *Páginas de la Vida - Renato *Dos Caras - Claudio *La Guerrera - Celso Carlos Casagrande *Paraíso tropical - Rodrigo Sampaio *Siete pecados - Amadeo *Vivir la vida - Carlos Otros papeles *Mujeres de Arena - Vasco (Mauricio Ferraza) *Terra Esperanza - Mauricio (Ranieri Gonzalez) *El Sabor de la Pasión- Luis Felipe (Claudio Lins) *Isaura la Esclava - Dr. Diego (Lugui Palhares) *Bellísima - Freddy Schneider (Guilherme Weber) *Insensato Corazón - Diego (Cleiton Morais) *Fina estampa - Guaracy Martins (Paulo Rocha) Dirección de doblaje *La casa de los espíritus *Cada quien su vida *El violín rojo *Magnolia *Hannibal *La célula *Fotografiando hadas *Las vueltas de la vida *Alan Wake *Falling Skies *Invasión extraterrestre *Magic City *Códigos de familia *NCIS: Los Ángeles *Sin límites Teatro *1974: Debut en la Compañía "Mundo de las Maravillas", Obra: "EL ZAPATERO REMENDON". Compañía. "Mundo de las Maravillas". Obras: PULGARCITO, PETER PAN, PINOCHO,EL PRINCIPE FELIZ, CAPERUCITA ROJA,ETC. Personajes: Pulgarcito, Miguel, Ratoncillo gris, Pepe Grillo, Conejo Tambor, etc. *1978: Compañía. Teatro Fantástico, Personaje: Pinocho *1979: Obra. "EXILIADOS" de James Joyce, Personaje: Archie, Premio: Otorgado por la Asociación Mexicana de Criticos de Teatro y Periódico "El Fígaro" por MEJOR ACTUACION INFANTIL. Obras "CUANDO TODOS LOS NIÑOS DEL MUNDO", "HISTORIA DE UN CERILLO", Ciclo de comedias musicales por el "Año Internacional del niño". *1980 - 1983: Obras. "QUE BONITA PELOTA ES EL MUNDO", "EL FABRICANTE DE SUEÑOS", "BLANCA NIEVES", "PINOCHO", Personajes: Beto, Hans Christian Andersen, Lunes 1, Pinocho. Obras. Temporada de ZARZUELA Y OPERETAS en el TEATRO DE LA CIUDAD. Invitada especial María Conesa. Obra. "HANSEL Y GRETEL", En el Poliforum Cultural Siqueiros, Personaje: Hansel. *1985 - 1987: Asistencia de dirección, Compañía: Carrusel Infantil *1986: Obras. "EL GATO CON BOTAS", "DON JUANITO TENORIO", "EL MAGO DE OZ", Compañía: Carrusel Infantil, Obra. "COLEGIALA", Teatro Libanes *1987: Obra: "ALADINO Y LA LAMPARA MARAVILLOSA", *1989: Obra "ROMEO Y JULIETA" En el Claustro del Centro Cultural Helenico, Personaje: Abraham. Obra. "LAS DIABLURAS DE JORONGORO". Dirección, actuación y libreto. Obra "JUICIO A TRES BRUJAS ENAMORADAS EN ZACATECAS EN EL SIGLO XVI" En la Pinacoteca Nacional. Dirección,actuación y libreto. Obras. "7 LEYENDAS COLONIALES" En el ciclo "LITERATURA COLONIAL V CENTENARIO", Dirección, adaptación *1991: Obra "EL MAL DE DISTANCIA" (Comedia dell´Arte), Personajes: Brighella, Pantalone *1993: Obra. "CHIN CHUN CHAN Y LAS MUSAS DEL PAIS". Companía: Compañía Nacional de Teatro *1994: Dirección: "LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO" En el Teatro Blanquita *1996: Obra. "LOS AMIGOS Ó LA PROLIFERACIÓN" De Antonio Gonzales Caballero *1999: Dirección: "COMEDIA DELL´ARTE" Para el Instituto de Cultura de la Ciudad de México en el ciclo "Teatro en Atril" *2000: Obra. "LA LLORONA" Televisión Series *Érase que se era (1979) *Rehilete - Conductor (1981) *La Semilla de la Vida *Temas de Primaria *Sale y Vale (1983) *Telegana (1994) *Humorito Corazón (1997) *Gritos de muerte y libertad (2010) *El Sexo Débil (2011) *El 8vo Mandamiento (2011) *Fortuna (2013) Telenovelas *Los Ricos también Lloran - Billetero (1980) *El Hogar que yo Robé - Carlitos (1980) *La Impostora - Domingo (2014) Publicidad thumb|right|200px|René García en el comercial del Ford Focus en 2010 (el ejecutivo de ventas). thumb|right|200px|René García en uno de los comerciales de la campaña 'Por Tí' de cerveza Tecate (ir al segundo 0:09). *Ford Focus 2010 *Banobras *Kilométrico *Yakult *Kentucky Fried Chicken *Quesabritas *Adams *La Lechera Chiquita *Alcohólicos Anónimos (1985) *Proyecto Camina (1987) *No hagas Olas (1989) *Di no alas Drogas (1991) *Vía Crucis (1993) *Navidad para Televisa (2001) *Contra-Adicciones *Campbell's *Tecate Radio Locución *Programa. La Hora Nacional Infantil (1979) *Programa. La Hora Nacional (1980) *Programa. El Taller de las Sorpresas - Beto (1981) *Programa. El Maravilloso Mundo de Barbie - Ken (1991) *Men's Health (institucional) (1991) *Chocolate Abuelita (institucional) (2001) Radionovelas *Amarga Ciudad (XEW) - Francisco Curiosidades *Fue de los tres unicos dobladores del elenco original de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco que participó Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Sin embargo fue el unico que no retomó su papel de Hyoga de Cisne (pues interpretó a El Cid de Capricornio) *Es hijo de un legendario actor: René Azcoitia. *Su voz aparece en el juego de xbox 360 "Perfect Dark Zero" como uno de los maleantes. *Su tono usado para Vegeta asemeja parcialmente a César Soto *'René García' ha tenido una notable participación en publicidad televisiva, entre los que incluyen **Como actor en el comercial de la cerveza Tecate incluyendo el lema "Por los que no tapan la pasta de dientes" **Como "copiloto" de automóvil en el comercial titulado "Ford Focus 2010: El auto mas completo de su categoria" de la compañia Ford. **Como actor promocionando la campaña "1000 Posibilidades" de la compañia de sopa Campbell's. *Es la voz oficial de Alan Wake en el juego de Xbox 360 del mismo nombre. Enlaces Externos *Pagina Web de Doblaje México *Blog de René García *Twitter de René García Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Locutores mexicanos